Gambell is the most western located village in Alaska on St. Lawrence Island. The village depends solely on subsistence hunting and fishing and the reindeer herd. For education the students are sent to other regions of Alaska and the lower states, disrupting a way of life thousands of years old. Gambell is assing for a recreation hall to provide activity mainly towards the younger people. Drinking has been noted to exist, even the youngest of teenagers. A recreationaa hall would provide a center which could be used for educatonal purposes in the area of addictions.